


On the same page

by NiennorNight (Niennor_Night)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I don't know what's gotten over me, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Light Angst, M/M, Malec, Romance, first I love you, seriously, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niennor_Night/pseuds/NiennorNight
Summary: Sometimes the rush of battle can have the same effect as alcohol. Lower your walls and defences and while drunk in the feeling of it make you say things that are true but you haven't dared spoke before. Alec didn't know that before. Well... he does now.Malec~ <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad at some parts, but I'm posting it anyway... >_< Sorry in advance

Alec was in his room, getting ready to head to Magnus' loft when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called, putting on the simple black shirt he was holding.

Izzy entered the room, a look of regret in her face, and he sighed, his face falling, realising that his evening was just forcefully cancelled.

"I'm really sorry Alec…" His little sister muttered. "Mum insisted you come too, I couldn't sway her at all…"

He went to her, patting her head softly. "It's okay Izzy. Not your fault." He smiled. "I would have come along even if she didn't. Who's going to protect you if I'm not there?"

She pouted. "I'm not a baby!! I can protect myself!!"

He laughed. "I know you do. But you still might get hurt if I'm not there to watch your back and I can't allow that. So, where to?"

"Central Park. Some phoukas I think. Too easy. There really was no need for you to come."

"The more we are, the sooner it'll be over."

"And then you can go see your sexy Warlock~" Izzy said in a sing song voice making Alec blush.

"Exactly." He said. "Now get out so I can call him to say I'll be late."

She smiled slyly. “Get out? Why? Are you telling him something you don’t want me to hear?” She teased.

“Guess I’ll just text him then.” He said pretending to ignore the innuendo, though he was already blushing.

“Fine, fine, I’m going.” She laughed. “Say hi from me!” And with that she left.

**~o~**

Magnus picked up on the second ring.

“Alexander?” He asked, his voice worried.

Alec smiled softly. Every time he called Magnus to tell him he was going to be late, the Warlock sounded worried upon picking up, and Alec knew it was because he was afraid something could have happened to him. Being the one who always protected others, he was not used to having someone worry and want to protect him, but he had come to realise he really loved the feeling.

“Hey.” The Shadowhunter said and his boyfriend let out a soft relieved sigh. “Magnus… I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s okay darling.” The Warlock cut him off, already knowing what he was about to say. They had been together for months after all.

“I’m sorry…” Alec repeated sighing.

“Don’t worry about it baby. Will you come over later?”

“Depending on the time I guess? Izzy says it won’t take long.”

“Great. Make sure to call me afterwards so I won’t worry, okay?” Magnus crooned. “I’ll go get some work done in the meanwhile. Now go save the world sweetheart.”

Alec chuckled. “Leave it to me.”

**~o~**

In the end, Izzy’s prediction was right and they were done in less than an hour.

“Why don’t we go to Taki’s to grab something to eat? I’m starving.” Jace proposed just as Alec was about to take off.

“I… uh…”

“Why don’t you tell Magnus to join us Alec?” Izzy interrupted sensing his struggle.

“Okay.” He said, immediately taking out his phone and calling him, still feeling his blood rush pleasantly with the thrill of the battle.

Magnus picked up almost immediately. “Darling! Everything okay??”

Alec smiled, happy to hear his voice again, wanting to see him as soon as possible. “Yeah. Everything went well. The world is safe once more.” There was a pause, and then, “Shut up.” The Nephilim hissed at his siblings who were laughing at him and the sappy love struck expression on his face.

Magnus beamed, hearing the smile in Alec’s voice and the carefree laughter of his siblings, signalling that everyone was safe and sound, and he wished it would be like that every time. “I’m glad to hear that.” He said.

“Hey, Magnus. Would you like to meet us to Taki’s for dinner? Or are you too busy?”

“I’m never too busy for you sayang.” He said honestly. “And even if I was, I’d drop everything just to see your smile.”

Alec grinned blushing, Magnus’ words making his heart race with joy. “Thank you!” He said, in lack of a better response. “See you there. Love you!” He added in the spur of the moment and hang up, the words escaping his lips before he could control them.

Jace choked on the water he was drinking and Izzy stood gaping at him, beaming.

"You what??" Jace asked coughing.

"Brother I'm so happy!!!" Izzy shouted unfreezing and hugging him.

Alec stood there confused for a moment, and then his eyes widened in shock as it clicked. "Oh God. He… what did I say?"

Izzy let him go to stare confused and he pulled out his phone again ignoring her questioning look.

On the other side of the line, Magnus still stood frozen staring at his mobile in shock, when it rang again. He picked it up with trembling fingers. "Yes?"

"Magnus." A solemn Alec on the other side said. "Don't move. I'm coming over."  He hung up again before the shocked Warlock could do anything.

**~o~**

Obeying the request not to leave his home after all, Magnus sat on the couch conjuring a drink. "He loves me?" He muttered to himself. "No... Don't get your hopes up he probably didn’t mean it..."

**~o~**

"Alec, what's going on?" Izzy asked, worried by the sudden paleness of his skin. "Wasn't Magnus coming with us?"

“Izzy," Alec choked panicking. "I hadn't told him before! He didn't know!"

“What??"

“Didn't know what??" Jace asked to make sure.

“That I love him!" Alec exclaimed blushing, but his voice full of conviction. "I love him…" He repeated smiling faintly. "So, so much…"

Both his siblings grinned.

“I never thought the day would come when I'd see you so head over heels for someone. You were never so infatuated with me. I'm wounded." Jace teased, knowing that it was safe to, now that those days were far behind them.

Izzy elbowed him on the ribs, but laughed. "You can't blame him Jace. Magnus is way hotter than you after all."

“Et tu Izzy?? I feel so betrayed by my own family!"

Alec laughed, his nerves dispersing a bit because of their antics, something he knew they were aiming for.

“Move along Alec. Go properly tell your sexy Warlock you love him." Izzy winked.

He beamed at her nodding. "Thank you."

"Use protection!" Jace shouted after him once he turned his back and took some steps and he blushed as he heard a smack and low giggling.

**~o~**

**  
**

Alec ran all the way there, and fifteen minutes later, he appeared on Magnus’ doorstep breathless.

"I’m sorry… I… didn't… mean…" He said breathing heavily trying to calm down, his heart still hammering in his chest.

Magnus' face fell and he felt his heart break a little, but he managed to keep his composure. "It's okay darling." He cut him off not wanting to hear him say the words. Saying he didn't really love him and it was just an accident. _'At least he's honest…'_ He thought. _'He could have kept lying to me.'_ "You don't have to explain yourself, I get it." His nonchalant tone faltered though, and his voice broke by the end. _'After all… Who could love me?'_ He thought again, not for the first time.

Alec noticed the hurt in his voice immediately and his nervousness was replaced with worry as he swiftly closed the distance between them, touching his face softly. Magnus let out a ragged breath once he touched him but leaned into his touch almost instinctively. "Hey… Magnus… What are you talking about? What do you get? What's wrong?" _'Why do you look so sad?'_ The broken look in his Warlock’s beautiful eyes felt like a stab in the heart, and Alec couldn't help but dread he was the one at fault. _'Like every time…'_ He sighed inwardly, dejected. _'All I ever wanted was to see your smile, and all I ever do is make you sad…'_

"Don't worry about it baby…" Magnus said trying to keep the hurt out of his voice and failing miserably.

Another stab in Alec's heart. _'What do I do to make it better?'_ "Magnus… I'm sorry…" He said, fighting for the right words. "I never wanted to make you sad, I never wanted to burden you with this… I wanted to tell you properly, I wanted to look at you when I did, at your beautiful eyes…" He smiled sadly caressing his Warlock's cheekbone with his thumb.

Magnus hurt was slowly turning into confusion as he stared at him silently. Alec didn't understand why he was confused but was grateful nonetheless. Better that, than the pain in his beloved's eyes.

"But I ruined it." He went on, explaining. "I heard your voice and could practically see your smile and it just slipped. My heart made the decision for me to finally be honest with you."

"Be honest… how?" Magnus asked not daring to hope.

Alec tilted his head to the side raising an eyebrow, studying him confused. _'Didn't he hear me?'_

Magnus couldn't help but smile a little at the perplexed look on his face. _'He's so adorable…'_

"Magnus…" The Nephilim said. "I can't help but think we're not on the same page. One of us is missing something. So, let me take it from the start."

Magnus nodded weakly.

"But first…" Alec went on, looking a bit uncomfortable again. "Could we go inside? Unless you don't want to."

Hearing the slight fear behind his words resurfacing, a fear he'd worked hard to erase, Magnus snapped out of it, immediately grabbing his hand, pulling him inside and closing the door.

"Of course baby…" He said softly. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"Please don't apologise." Alec answered squeezing his hand, relief flooding his veins. "I thought you were angry… That you didn't want me here anymore…" He added almost under his breath. 

They had reached the couch and Magnus sat down, pulling him beside him. "I'm not angry my angel… Of course I want you here, with me. I always do. Never let yourself think any different." Magnus crooned, and Alec nodded once, peeking at him through his eyelashes.

Magnus felt his heart jump at the unguarded look on his Shadowhunter's beautiful eyes. _'I love you so much…'_ He thought, reaching out to touch his face softly. Alec smiled at him, melting his heart more, and Magnus couldn't help but smile back at him. He'd love to stay there and just look at him, but the boy’s words were still nagging at the back of his head. "So, Alexander…" He said, trying to sound composed about it and probably failing, anxiousness seeping through his voice. "Would you like to bring us on the same page then?"

Alec was still leaning on his touch, staring at him dreamily, _'How can someone so perfect be mine?'_ when said perfect man's voice pulled him out of his reverie.

He blinked, piecing his thoughts together and blushed. "Oh… ah… yeah, I would…"

"You have my undivided attention then baby." Magnus teased, gesturing with his hands, loving the blush on his cheeks, trying to smother the worry in his own chest.

Alec nodded, his expression sobering. He took Magnus hands, giving him a small, nervous smile and said, holding his gaze. "I love you."

Magnus felt his heart trying to break free from his chest as he looked at him, his eyes widening. "You love me?" He asked to make sure he hadn't imagined everything.

Alec gulped, nervous, unable to read his expression. "Yes." He said in a very low voice, looking down, and then, gathered his courage and raised his head to meet Magnus' eyes. "Yes." He repeated steadily, with conviction. "I love you."

"Alexander…"

“You don't have to say anything." Alec said hastily. "But I wanted you to know I really meant it, even if I said it in the spur of the moment." He stopped to take a breath, and smiled brightly. "I love you. So much." He sighed softly, his smile never faltering. "It feels so good to say it at last."

While he talked, Magnus just stared at him, while processing the information. _'He loves me. He really does. He has loved me for a while… This is real.'_

Even though he hadn’t gotten his hopes up enough to expect an answer, Alec became nervous by the total silence on Magnus' part. "So… uhm… Yeah. That's what I wanted to say. So you want to go to Taki's now?" He struggled to change the subject getting up, trying not to think of the fact that Magnus apparently did not love him back.

Listening to the nervousness and reading behind the half-hearted attempt to change the subject, and the concealed hurt in his voice, the Warlock blinked, coming back to reality. "Wait." He said grabbing Alec's hand, to pull him back on the couch. "We're still not on the same page."

The Nephilim looked at him questioningly sitting back down beside him. "Aren't we? But…"

“We're not." Magnus said with conviction, cutting him off. " ** _You_** , are a page behind." He whispered in his ear, making him shiver before gently biting his earlobe and pulling back to look at his face.

“What?" Alec muttered dazed, staring at him in confusion. "I don't understand…"

Magnus smiled brightly at him, unable to hold back any longer, and taking his face in his hands leaned close once more and kissed him, pouring all his love for him in the kiss. Alec immediately kissed him back, everything else forgotten, as he wrapped his arms around his neck and his fingers in his raven hair, pulling him closer.

After a while, Magnus pulled back, leaning on him, their foreheads touching, so close that they shared the same air, as they tried to catch their breath.

“Alexander…" He whispered.

Alec opened his eyes to look at him, softly threading his fingers through his hair. “Yes?" He asked, still a little breathless.

“I love you too."

The Nephilim's breath hitched as his eyes widened. "What??"

Magnus chuckled, smiling brightly, his heart bursting with happiness. "I love you."

“You… you do?"

“Yes. I love you." Alec was beaming at him, his heart racing and Magnus went on. " ** _Now_** we are on the same page." He winked.

“Yes." Alec agreed, and too dazed and happy to think of something better, he just settled for, "Angel, I love you so much." before tackling Magnus to the couch, landing on top of him and kissing him again and again as they stayed there, holding each other close, whispering declarations and promises of love against each other’s skin, until the morning light.

 

**Author's Note:**

> According to google translation, "Sayang" means "darling/beloved" in Indonesian.


End file.
